Fais ta prière, Cupidon !
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Mon pire ennemi, il est petit, il est mal fringué et il est ailé. Hey, Cupidon, fais ta prière parce que si je te retrouve, t'es mort !


**Fais ta prière, Cupidon !**

**Résumé :**

Mon pire ennemi, il est petit, il est mal fringué et il est ailé. C'est l'inventeur de ce _truc, _de ce _phénomène… _vous savez, cette chose qui vous tord les entrailles, qui vous donne des insomnies et qui vous rend pathétique ?

Hey, Cupidon, fais ta prière parce que si je te retrouve, t'es mort !

Une réponse à un défi lancé par ma Super Yumie ! Héhé... en espérant y avaoir pas trop mal répondu !

Je décline toute responsabilité au cas où un brave lecteur se sentirait vexé ; c'est Pansy ! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez vous plaindre dans une review, c'est permis ;P

Bonne lecture !

Si je vous dis, la grippe, vous visualisez ? Cette maladie affame qui vous cloue au lit, qui vous fait transpirer alors que vous avez froid et vous envoie à l'infirmerie. Cette maladie luciférienne qui ne peut exister sans sa fièvre à la limite du soutenable, ses frissons qui vous donnent l'air d'un poirier dans une tempête, ses maux de têtes qui ne vous lâchent pas, ses nausées qui vous prennent d'un coup… Et ben, l'amour c'est pareil mais en pire.

Et si je vous entends me traiter de Serpentard cynique et aigrie c'est que vous n'avez jamais été amoureux. Tout du moins, toujours de la bonne façon.

Car oui, il y a bien des façons d'être amoureux ! Ce petit Cupidon n'a pas bâclé son travail. Ah ça non, il a fait les choses bien. Il en a fait pour tous les goûts…

D'abord, il y a l'amour banal, ennuyant, mièvre, commun. Une fille qui aime un mec et ce même mec qui aime cette même fille. Un bel amour réciproque qui est venu petit à petit. Il y a la rencontre, la sympathie, l'envie de se connaître mieux, l'attirance, le premier baiser, la première nuit, le mariage, les gosses et le divorce. En gros, un amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Un bel amour.

Un peu décalé par rapport au premier, l'amour express. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas préliminaires. Directe, sans préambule, un gros coup de foudre bien visé. Souvent suivi par un amour passionné qui rend jaloux. Là aussi le déroulement est simple quoiqu'un peu raccourci, on débute directement à l'attirance, quelque fois même au premier baiser, voir à la première nuit. Bon, certain on fait encore plus fort et se sont mariés tout de suite à Las Vegas. Mais, encore faut-il y être.

Il y a également un Edition Spécial, un amour déchiré. Ouvert aux SM, soit au sado-maso. Souffrance, doute, cachoterie, torture, supplice. Encore plus que l'amour en général, je veux dire. Souvent, les amoureux fous –pour être fous, ça, ils le sont !- sont face à de terribles dilemmes qui feraient casser n'importe quel couple sensé mais eux ne sont pas sensés ! Vous trouvez que Roméo et Juliette ont l'air équilibré, vous ? S'ils ont un peu de chance, leur idylle ne dure qu'une semaine et finir par un magnifique et émouvant suicide collectif.

Ensuite, il existe l'amour hétérodoxe. Il plait aux originaux, aux _rebelles. _Ce sujet est plutôt vaste et varié zoophilie homosexualité inceste. Il est fréquent que ces amoureux-là soient victimes d'une intolérance outrancière et doivent donc mener un combat féroce contre la populace qui ne veut surtout pas sortir de ses belles images d'amour parfait. Une populace bien idiote donc, puisque l'amour parfait est le pire des oxymores imaginables mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de lui dire, la populace est trop rêveuse pour avoir des oreilles et n'entend que « blablabla ». Certains de ces amoureux hétérodoxes préfèrent, et ça peut se comprendre, cacher leur sentiments à cette populace.

Après celui-ci, je peux vous parler de l'amour yoyo. Il va très bien pour les insatisfaits et lunatiques. Ces couples-là donnent le tournis et ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent. Les amis de ces couples en ont souvent marre. Le mec demande à la fille de sortir avec lui, elle accepte puis elle rompt. Plus tard, c'est à son tour de lui demander de sortir avec elle, il accepte puis il rompt. Elle redemande, il re-accepte, elle rompt une nouvelle fois, il re-redemande… et un etc. s'impose car ce charmant cercle vicieux va se répéter encore et encore. Car les insatisfaits et les lunatiques ont le mérite d'être inlassables. Leurs amis vous diront surement que c'est tout, sauf un mérite. Ces couples peuvent dépasser les records de divorces avec la même personne mais ça ne les gênent pas parce que, au bout du compte, ils s'aiment quand même. On peut aussi appeler ça un amour vache.

Et pour finir, le meilleur dans la débilité et la frustration, celui qui se rapproche le plus de la grippe, le mien. L'amour à sens unique. Celui-ci atteint les moches, les gros, les cons, les cas sociaux, les malchanceux et moi. Celui-là c'est un peu le chouchou de Cupidon, il fait partie du best-of. Il est même très à la mode, à vivre posément entre les désirs refoulés et l'amour propre bafoué. Les déceptions sont aussi au rendez-vous mais à prendre à la douzaine pour un jour quand vous passez à côté de votre dulciné(e) et qu'il ou elle ne vous regarde même pas quand vous riez trop fort pour qu'il ou elle vous remarque mais qu'il ou elle ne voit que la pouffe ou le beau gosse débile qui est en face de lui ou elle quand il ou elle n'est même pas au courant que vous vous appelez Bernadette ou Gérard alors que c'est la septième année que vous passez dans sa classe quand il ou elle s'excuse en vous disant qu'il ou elle ne vous avait pas vu(e) après vous avoir littéralement rentré dedans, au détour d'un couloir. Cet amour est très proche de l'amour déchiré, sauf que vous n'avez même pas la consolation d'avoir votre amour partagé. Il peut aussi se conclure en suicide. Dans mon cas, c'est un excès de sadisme et le besoin de me défouler sur la première cruche qui l'approche de trop près seulement parce qu'elle a un beau et bien rond arrière-train.

Mais je le vis très bien, hein ? Faut pas croire que je suis en dépression… pas du tout.

**-Alors, tu t'es fait Bridget Jones ?** s'exclame Blaise, surexcité. **T'es un chef, Draco !**

**-Elle m'a presque suppliée, cette pauvre fille… et puis, elle est bonne, non ? **réplique Draco, nonchalant

**-Carrément !**

_Oh bah ouais, carrément, elle est trop bonne, cette meuf ! _Je vais le tuer ce Blaise ! Il a un bon rang dans ma liste de personnes à éradiquer. Après Cupidon et toutes ces nunuches avec qui Draco prend du bon temps. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que l'amour à sens unique a un symptôme fondamental : la jalousie. Dans mon cas, une terrible et maladive jalousie. Mais je la vis très bien… ces nunuches un peu moins, déjà. Disons qu'elles ont un abonnement correct à l'infirmerie. Et je suis innocente… officiellement, tout du moins. Officieusement, c'est déjà moins net.

Bon, j'ai assez tourné autour du pot, pas vrai ? Mais je pense que vous êtes de bons moldus –pouah !- et bien intelligents. Assez en tout cas pour avoir compris que celui qui ne veut pas me rendre mes sentiments est Draco Malefoy ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, autant vous dire que l'opinion que j'avais sur les moldus est encore clémente par rapport à la réalité.

Pour vous mettre sur le terrain, puisque je suis si désespérée que j'en arrive à me confier à des moldus tels que vous, je vais vous présenter Draco.

Alors, premièrement, le physique. Après tout, c'est bien connu, et il n'y a que les hypocrites pour le démentir, les apparences sont ce que l'on retient en premier sur une personne. Comment elle est habillées, quelle taille de bonnet fait-elle, a-t-elle de gros boutons sur le visage et un nez qui ressemble à une patate ? Que de questions existentielles. Si existentielles qu'elles passent avant celles de « Elle est vierge, celle-là ? », « Il est assez riche pour m'offrir le nouveau Nimbus, à Noël, si je fais mine d'être son pote ? » et « C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe ? ».

Donc, physiquement parlant, Draco est le Prince Charmant type. Vous savez le beau blond aux yeux bleus –bon, dans son cas, ils sont gris mais qu'importe ? Musclé par le Quidditch, un beau visage au menton pointu, un nez bien dessiné, la peau pâle et une classe naturelle. C'est surement pour cette apparence de Prince Charmant que toutes les filles sont prêtes à se damner, en passant outre sa réputation bien méritée de sale gosse pourri gâté et arrogant. Deuxième signe prédominent qui caractérise l'amour à sens unique, la semi-haine de l'amoureux envers son cher et tendre poussée par la rancœur de ne pas voir ses sentiments partagés. Ouais, je déteste Draco autant que je l'aime. Ouais, c'est pathétique. Mais bon, le pathétisme c'est dans la définition de l'amour. Je vous donnerai sa définition en temps voulu, pas de panique.

Maintenant, parlons du caractère et de la personnalité de ce Prince Charmant. C'est assez complexe donc je vais vous l'imager par un exemple très simple –pour vous, pauvres moldus, faut bien. Alors, vous avez surement déjà vu la scène dans votre espèce de cube lumineux qui raconte des histoires à dormir debout ? Un beau Prince Charmant, brun ou blond –on s'en fout-, qui chevauche un magnifique cheval blanc –les cheveux des princes sont toujours blancs, faut s'y faire- et qui porte secours à une princesse qui est à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par un dragon. Vous l'avez vue, n'est-ce pas ? Et ben, maintenant, oubliez le fait qu'il sauve la princesse et imaginez-le plutôt à sortir un appareil photo sorcier et à mitrailler la scène pour en garder le souvenir, le réservant pour des jours où le bonheur des autres lui sapera le moral. Ce prince Charmant, c'est Draco. Pas compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? Et justement, c'est ça que j'aime chez lui. Pas son physique mais tout le reste. Ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est –un sale gosse de riche mangemort pourri gâté et arrogant. Ce qui le rend irrésistible -ment détestable. Son attitude, sa façon de réfléchir –enfin, s'il en est capable parce que s'il n'est même pas foutu de se rendre compte que je suis la seule à pouvoir lui convenir, c'est qu'il est au moins aussi con qu'un balai magique, en oubliant pas de mettre un handicape au balai- et son côté si purement Serpentard.

**-Ce sera qui la prochaine ? **demande Théo, railleur.

**-Tu veux dire, à part Pansy ? **se moque Blaise.

**-Ta gueule, Zabini ! **lançais-je.

**-Jalouse, peut-être ? **sous-entend Draco de sa voix trainante.

**-Bah tiens, j'ai que ça à faire !**

Le pire c'est que, oui, j'ai absolument que ça à faire être jalouse.

Alors, aujourd'hui, je me sens assez aimable pour vous donner la _vraie _définition de l'amour ! Pas celle qu'on retrouve dans les livres… non, non, celle qui est réaliste et tout à fait objective.

L'amour, ce n'est même pas un état, c'est un supplice. Il ne vous remplit pas le cœur de joie, il vous l'arrache. Il ne vous donne pas une impression de légèreté qui vous donne envie de voler, il vous fait doubler votre poids parce que vous manger trop pour combler votre frustration et il vous précipite dans le vide parce qu'il vous susurre des envies de suicides. Ce n'est pas un don du ciel, c'est une machination entre Cupidon, Dame Nature et Merlin qui n'ont que ça à foutre que de s'amuser avec la vie de braves sorciers comme nous –et débiles moldus, comme vous. Si votre dos vous pèse, ce n'est pas que l'amour vous a fait pousser des ailes mais que vous êtes devenu bossu à force de vous cacher pour espionner celui ou celle que vous aimer. Ah et j'oubliais, si vous croyez être heureux avec la personne aimée, pleurez, ça vous fera gagner du temps puisque bientôt il vous brisera le cœur !

**-T'es mignonne quand t'es furax, **medit Draco, charmeur.

**-Ooooh, c'est gentil…, **ronronnais-je en me lovant contre lui.

Oubliez ça. L'amour, c'est top !


End file.
